A Krampus Story
by Be Obscene
Summary: The girls from Fun Size are on the naughty list. Can they both escape Krampus? Strong sexual content and language. Femslash. Wren/April. A limited series.
1. Chapter 1

**Wren and April get their way into a sorority party for Christmas Eve and must engage in the questionable activities to fit in.**

Wren and her best friend April were attending a sorority party in the next town over. It's not like they intended on pledging they were only there for the party; April just wanted to get drunk and maybe hookup. Roosevelt Leroux, a classmate of there's drove them in his mom's car; though April knew it had to be because of his obvious crush on Wren.

"How did you get an invite anyway?" Roosevelt asked.

"We uh..."

"What do you think we're not good enough to get invited to a college party?" April said sternly in the back seat.

"No...it's just..."

"Don't worry, your mom is going to get her crappy car back. Nothing is going to happen." Roosevelt's friend Peng Chong rode with April in the back seat, he couldn't stop sneaking a peek at her outfit; guests were encouraged to dress up for the annual Christmas Eve party. April went overboard like she always did, this time wearing a slutty Mrs. Claus outfit complete with short red skirt, frills and an opening for her faux cleavage, a pushup bra used to push what little she had together was visible with red and green sparkles.

"Stop looking at me, perv!" She snapped at Peng, he tried to pretend to casually look away unaware.

Wren was dressed in green and wore elf ears, her skirt wasn't nearly as short but she had longer, more slender legs; Roosevelt didn't seem to mind. Roosevelt looked back at April's sour looking face in the rearview, "Isn't this whole thing kind of degrading?"

"What are you trying to say, nerd?"

"I mean everyone there is just dressed up kind of..."

"Whorish?" Wren chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Are you saying I'm a whore? I am not that trashy! And for your information this is not some slut party, this sorority is the best in the state and highly regarded."

"Ok..."

"Jeez, calm down, April," Wren sneered, "I didn't realize how much this meant to you."

* * *

It was like a mansion. Huge green hedges and barred fence in front of this Barbie Dream house. Once they piled out of the car did they realize that the guys weren't exactly dressed for this; Roosevelt had on one of those ugly Christmas sweaters with a picture of a deer and red nose that was a bulb that lit up and Peng dressed in a vest jacket and jeans.

"God, this isn't a Christmas party at your dying aunt's house!"

Wren looked them both over, "You two look...nice."

They slipped in without showing ID. Everyone but April looked around unsure. Everything seemed overwhelming with how many managed to squeeze into this place. The music was loud and everyone seemed to want to dance them out of three room. They were pushed over to one end where the punch bowl was. After about five minutes of looking like the losers stood up at prom, Roosevelt spoke up.

"They were carding at the door and they were checking invitations."

"Who cares?" April rolled her eyes.

"None of us are old enough to drink!"

"Whoa! Say it a little louder!"

"It's fine," Wren assured him, "Just try and have some fun."

"I've got my ID right here!" April said, pushing her breasts up a little higher in the bra. Wren laughed, Peng tried not to stare and Roosevelt groaned.

"Nice costumes," a blonde with way too many highlights greeted the girls as she passed.

"Thanks!" Wren and April smiled back.

She walked back to talk to them, "You guys doing the shot challenge?"

"Huh?" Wren gave a funny look.

April nudged her in the rib to stop acting dumb, "Yes of course." April locked her arm with Wren and followed their new friend, leaving the boys behind; April looked back and stuck her tongue out at them . Walking to whatever the shot challenge was they both got a better look at some if the other party activities going on including keg stand, wet t-shirt and some type of jello wrestling going on with two women in bikinis inside of a large kiddie pool.

"Whoa, sluts a-hoy," April whispered to Wren.

They came to a table of more than a dozen shot glasses of tequilia lined up in a straight line. "Rules are simple, ladies. Both of you start drinking on your ends when the music starts. Try to get as many in your mouth before your friend.

"Wait, what?" Both asked at the same time. There was no time to argue, the music, some kind Spanish version of a Christmas song began playing. They ran to different ends of the table and got to drinking. For an inexperienced drinker, Wren was handling herself much better than April. April was furious and pounded six glasses on her side. The two friends ran for the 13th and final glass, it was bright red. April pushed Wren out of the way and slurped it back.

"We have a new champion!" The blonde took April's hand and lifted it up high. Everyone cheered. Wren was finding it hard to stand up straight without tripping. The drinking hit them fast but they were still ready for more.

Neither was sure how they were talked into jello wrestling. Wren was in her non-festive purple panties and bra while April was wearing green; a green thong that really showed off her ass. A guy in a red stripped shirt standing in as referee blew his whistle and the girls went at it, pushing each other down and rolling around the lime green and red cherry mess in the inflatable pool. Neither cared that they were rolling around half naked with each other for everyone to see, they laughed and continued until Wren had April pinned face down with her knee in her back. The guys and girls applauded, of course it was almost no contest since Wren had a lot of extra reach and April was nearly a foot shorter than her.

"It's almost midnight everyone! Come over to the fireplace!"

"Fireplace?" Wren raised an eyebrow.

"Get cleaned up, ladies, it's time for the best part of the night!"

Wren and April very drunkenly look at each other and toward the line up of people heading over to this massive fireplace. It seemed odd, why stop the party? April grimaced at the picture of a half man half monster above the pit.

 **More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wren and April write down their Christmas wishes but they should really be careful what they wish for. Some light hearted sexual content and femslash! Hope you enjoy and I will continue this after Christmas when I get the chance. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

Both April and Wren thought they were handling themselves well; neither at the very least felt nauseous. They followed the others to this massive fireplace with this weird kind of art carved in the stone, one that looked kind of Satanic.

"Damn, this sorority is into some dark stuff. Maybe they'll want a virgin sacrifice," April grabbed Wren by the waist, teasing her.

"Yeah well...," Wren started, prying April's hands off of her, "That means they'll want you too."

April scowled at her and childishly stuck her tongue out.

The blonde girl that walked them through their first shots and suggestive jello wrestling stood at the front of the fireplace to greet everyone.

"Well good boys and girls it's that time of year again!" Everyone cheered, confusing the two high schoolers. "Now as tradition write down on your wish list, seal the envelope and toss it in the fire!"

Someone turned on the gas and the flames in the fireplace came up startling both Wren and April. People took pens and paper from a redhead that April scoffed at because she was dressed very similar to her.

"Why do they do this at a party? Right in the middle of it?"

"It is kind of weird but it is their party."

"What are you wishing for?"

Wren shrugged, "World peace?"

"No!" April groaned.

"Fine, true love," Wren said, writing this down, "Why what are you wishing for?"

"A hot body. You should too!"

"Wow thanks," the girl said sarcastically.

"What? I mean...don't you want an ass?"

Wren was absolutely offended by this but she knew it was true, she was skinny and envied April for at least having curves. "Fine! She jotted this down, "Killer body with round firm ass and killer rack!"

"Ha!"

"Wait are you ashamed of your body?"

April lifted an eyebrow, "Should I be? I mean I do have a nice ass assn legs but I do need a hot set of tits. Not like Christina Hendricks more like Kat Dennings or Ariel Winters after the surgery."

They both laughed, arguing over something that had no basis in reality. It wasn't like they were just going to instantly get hotter or someone was going to pay for some outlandish surgery. They got more crazy with their list, 'Rich', 'Castle', 'Queens', 'Ponies'.

Blonde took their letters without reading them and sealed them in two envelopes. "Now you get to throw them in," she smiled, directing them to the fire.

"...I-I don't want to get near that thing!" April panicked at the sight of the flames shooting up.

"It's tradition. If you don't do it yourself it might not come true."

Wren took her by the hand and they went up to what looked like the entry to Hell itself. Wren threw hers in and April tossed hers in, watching it get incinerated while their faces felt the burning warmth.

Everyone was to take a shot once completed. "So what did you wish for, Blondie?" April asked their host, nearly falling over.

"Oh, you know, wishing our charity reaches its goal this year, good health for friends and family, that sort of thing."

The redhead and brunette laughed drunkenly, leaning on each other. "No but seriously."

"I am serious," she said firmly, "You're supposed to write a selfless wish. Those are the rules."

"So...what if you wished to be rich and have a smoking hot body?" April asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

Blonde did not looked pleased she looked actually disgusted, "You guys didn't really write that did you? The whole point of this is to show we all care about each other. This isn't supposed to be a joke."

"Then what's with the goat man?" April pointed and laughed at the the big thing eying them down

"That's Krampus you dumb slut! Don't you know anything? He punishes naughty children on Christmas eve!" She looked so intense that both girls were afraid to say anything else. Blonde cleared her throat and acted more normal, brushing off the awkward moment, "Any way; you two have a good night."

Wren swore she said something when she walked by them to talk to her friends. April mocked the scared look on her friend's face. "What? Fuck that bitch!" They walked over to an empty couch and dropped down. Everything appeared to hit them at once and it wasn't even half past midnight.

April leaned on Wren for support, neither wanted to fall asleep. "We were selfish."

"It's our wish list," April reminded her, "She should have explained the rules. How dare that slut call me a slut!"

Wren yawned and looked up at the fireplace sleepily, "That thing is really scary."

"Well its just a story so..."

Wren closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them she saw that April had disappeared. She couldn't see her in the crowd, she got up to find a washroom. She bumped into someone also in a hurry. It was Roosevelt.

"Wren?"

"Oh, hey! Have you seen April?"

"No...look, Wren, I'm going to have to get out of here."

"What? No," Wren laughed, snorting embarasingly, "The party is just getting started."

"I got invited to tag along with some people. You can get a ride with someone can't you?"

Wren stared blankly, "You're ditching me?"

"You party pretty hard, Wren. Not sure I can keep up with you," he said smiling in contrast to Wren's frown. She was absolutely crushed. He gave her this pat on the arm and left her. As soon as she found the washroom she wanted to cry. She found April with her back to her when she closed the door.

"April?"

April turned around slowly revealing something so shocking it was if it was all happening in slow motion for Wren.

With a sly and sober smile on her face, April revealed her new curvier look. She had breasts nearly the size of volleyballs on her chest. Wren's jaw was left hanging.

"Pretty good right?"

"B-but, how?"

"No idea but I guess there really is a Santa Claus!"

"This is this is crazy!" Wren laughed, rubbing her eyes to see if this could really be happening. April got closer to her and made it clear that the self tanned skin all big and trying to tear out of her top was real.

"Want to give them a feel?"

"C-can I?" Wren was so in awe by how big they were, if she were a lesbian she'd be all up in those. She very bashfully moved her hands out at them but needed a little help. April pretended to fall forward and Wren caught her, getting two very soft handfuls.

"What you think?"

"I...Whoa!"

"I had to take my bra off! It split in two!"

They both had a laugh. Wren was still holding onto April's twins and she wasn't complaining. Wren felt as if her hands had minds of their own because they seemed to want to feel the breasts all over, as if they wanted April out of this ridiculous outfit altogether. Both fell into a kind of trance, not saying anything or taking their eyes off each other. For whatever reason seeing April's supple lips really attracted her, she again found she had no control again, Wren was now just a puppet. April didn't say a thing when her hot red lips moved in on her. They both closed their eyes. Wren's lips hovered above April's...

RIP!

Both snapped out of it. Wren watched as her breasts grew to at least double D. Her costume almost couldn't take it. April stepped back and watched in delight. Wren was ecstatic and looked over her new equipped assets in the mirror. But it wasn't over. April watched the thin girl's ass blow up like a balloon.

"Holy cow, girl!" April cheered.

They checked themselves out in the mirror. Jumping up and Don watching their clothed breasts shake and bounce around. April took Wren's hand.

"Let's go show all those sluts who is boss!"

They ran back to join the party. They pretty much got the attention they wanted. Everyone noticed them right away. Some likely wondering if they somehow found an all night plastic surgery. The girls including the host gave them the dirtiest looks from across the room. The guys were definitely wanted to go home with them tonight.

As the guys started walking over however, April was feeling heat in her body rise. It was unbarable. She was sweating and then her chest burst into flames. Everyone gasped. Wren found water at a table nearby and splashed her but this did nothing. Soon her clothes burned away and she was naked. At first no one could look away but who could really blame you? But like a human torch, flames spread all over April's body. She didn't feel pain but this was horrifying, she ran straight out of there, out the doors and into the cold night.

Everyone was mortified. They all turned to the stunned Wren who was still holding onto the pitcher which once contained the water. She had a delayed reaction. She ended up running outside in an attempt to find the red hot April wherever she may be.

 **To be continued! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What has cursed Wren and April? Will they get exactly what they deserve? Please review!**

"April! April!" Wren called out into the white abyss. She didn't recall a weather report about anything major happening that night.

She followed footprints in the snow. They were fading quick but it looked like they led to the pool house. She stopped and examined what looked like hoof prints that started from the park and started following behind the girl on fire.

She didn't even have her jacket on, it was freezing and getting colder. "Hey!" Someone called from a distance. Wren looked around but couldn't see them that is until they came right in her face nearly giving her a heart attack. "Whoa! Are you alright?" He was bundled up in a big winter jacket like he was off on an expedition; his big beard looked even bigger frosted with snow.

"I have to find my friend! Did you see her?!" She shouted over the icy wind hitting her ear. It sounded like he was saying something but it was impossible to hear. "She's on fire!"

He looked perplexed and was probably thinking he didn't hear her right. "Let's get you inside!" He tried to move her, shielding her body from the harsh cold but then he stopped, grunting and bleeding at the mouth. Tearing through Wren's shirt were her nipples, stabbing through the man's chest and out his back.

"Sir?! Oh, God! No!" Wren put her hands on his face. He screamed as his whole body started to spasm. Her nipples ascended back into her chest. The man fell limp to the ground. Dead. She was absolutely shocked. She stood there whimpering over the corpse, shivering with Er hands covering her mouth. She looked around until she could visibly make out the pool house. She ran to it as the snow started to pack more and more on the ground.

She forced open the door. The house lights were open. "April!"

There at the far end, on the other side of the pool was the redhead wrapped in a blanket. She sat there with her head down, not responding to her name. Wren rushed over to her friend's aid.

April was too weak to lift her head up. "Don't touch me, Wren."

Wren looked at her hands, probably for the best. "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know...I asked for a hot body...you think it was taken literally?"

"I asked for a killer body...this is crazy."

April almost laughed, "What, you kill someone or something?" She looked up at Wren and all of a sudden everything changed; it was though someone smeared Vaseline over a screen. Wren looked like a dream. "Whoa."

Seeing April's face gave Wren goosebumps. She was soaked, must've jumped in the pool to put herself out. She looked so beautiful.

They both just sort of looked at each other, lost in the other's gaze. Wren licked her lips. They both moved in, April turned her head and closed her eyes. Both of them quickly show their heads and snapped out of it.

"What the hell?!"

"What was that?!"

"Were you going to kiss me?" April asked, disgusted.

"No!" Wren protested, "I'm not...what else did you wish for?!"

"I don't know!" April shouted, "I can't fucking remember!"

They both collected themselves for a minute. But again they found themselves transfixed on the other. But again they came to before their lips could touch. April got up, blanket wrapped around her and moved away from her, both freaking out that they nearly swapped spit.

"Did you wish you could kiss a girl?" said Wren, getting more annoyed.

"No way, Katy Perry! Did you?"

Wren shook her head, "I'm not judging April but if you wanted to have a lesbian experience then you might want to look else where."

April stuck her nose up at her,."Well I didn't so there!"

"Did you wish to be irresistible?"

"Yes!...and hook up with someone at the party...," April's mouth opened wide, realizing her mistake, followed by Wren.

"You...how dare you! All I want to do now is hold you in my arms!"

"Well fuck you, all I want to do is hump your brains out!" April slapped herself.

Wren slapped her forehead, "Oh shit! I wished for true love!"

"Well that's not me!" April saw the cheeky smile on the brunette's face, "What's that? Stop it!"

"I'm not in love with you...I'm not..."

"What are you doing?"

"The more I say it the more I'll stop."

"Well stop looking at me, you're creeping me out!"

"You first!"

April closed her eyes, "Shit this is impossible...all I can think of is you! Wren you have to get our of here before we do something I regret..."

"Maybe if we apologize it will stop."

"To what, the fireplace?"

"Krampus," Wren said sadly.

"Fine...look I'm sorry I made wishes for myself, Krampus. I didn't know you were real, ok?"

"You should say it like you mean it," Wren said smugly.

"I'M SORRY, KRAMPUS!" April shouted.

"I'M SORRY, KRAMPUS!" Wren shouted.

They both took one look at each other to see if the hair brained plan worked.

"Too late," said April.

"Thank God," said Wren.

They ran in to each other's arms and crashed their lips into one another. Wren found April so soft in her arms, her silky touch after throwing that blanket to the floor.

"Oh, shit this is wrong...but it feels so right," Wren whispered into April's ear.

"We could both die," April whispered back in a husky voice.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Wren said before sucking on April's bottom lip. She grabbed April's bare ass, giving it a squeeze and laughing, "This is crazy...but I think I like crazy."

"Me too, I love crazy Wren."

They both laughed like a couple of evil sluts, their tongues whipping at the other's in the air. April ripped Wren out of her costume, pulling her top off. She licked her new breasts like a dog while maintaining eye contact. "Yesss!" The excitement in Wren's eyes alone was enough to get April off. Wren grabbed and squeezed April's breasts hard, getting her hot. April gritted her teeth and smiled at her madly. They pressed their twins together, fighting as they continued.

"You're so fucking hot!" Wren declared, kissing her again, pulling on her hair.

"Do you love me?!"

"Yes, April, I love you!"

She grabbed a hold of Wren aggressively, "Prove it!" She forced her mouth on one of her tits. Even though they were both feeling the heat, neither were on fire, April wasn't up in flames like before and Wren wasn't stabbing her or making her have seizures. Wren enjoyed April's boobs, she'd never thought she would ever think anything of a woman's breasts before but this spell or whatever was influencing her actions was in overdrive. She rubbed her face all over them, worshipping them, and showing her appreciation.

"Do you love them too?" April asked, feeling naughty. She moaned when Wren moved onto kissing her body all over, her neck, all the way down to her stomach. "You always knew how to push my buttons."

"Oh?" Wren lifted an eyebrow. She got down on her knees. "The curtains certainly don't match the drapes!" They both laughed.

"Alright, now get your ass down there!" April pushed her head down. Wren put her face in her friend's pussy, her long tongue ready. April was already wet before she ate her out. "Oh fuck!" April winced. Wren devoured her, making her cum. She loved the taste, so much for not lezing out; but boy she was so glad she did. She played with April's clit. Hearing those sounds she made was nearly enough to make her cum. She stood back up, juices dripping down her chin. She licked her lips. April grabbed the sides of her face. "Let me taste me." She kissed Wren hard, finding she tasted sweet. Wren gave her a little slap on the ass.

"You're so bad!" She laughed and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, you want to see bad?" She got Wren to lie down and spread her legs. First April used her fingers, massaging Wren's shaven pussy. It was tight of course but it was also clamping down on April's fingers, exciting her. Wren thought she was going to orgasm at the rate April pumped her fingers in and out of her slit.

"OOOHHH! APRIL!"

"WRENNN! WOOOO! TAKE IT!"

April licked her a little, playing with her while still inserting her fingers. April climbed on top of her, tired but determined to keep going. She could see the sweat pouring down Wren's face. They both laughed lightly. April stuck her finger in Wren's mouth. "You know...I couldn't imagine doing this with someone other than my best friend."

"Met too."

April touched hands with Wren, slipping her fingers through hers and stretching their arms outward. Nipple to nipple and..."Vagina to vagina," April smiled. She started slowly grinding on top of Wren.

"Yes, April! That's it!"

April started picking the pace up a lot more. April was indeed heavier than Wren but that didn't mean she was any less physical. She kept finding ways to impress her. She decided to try something. She got Wren to lie on her side. They both did, wrapping their legs around each other. They started tribbing. Rubbing themselves into one another. Laughing.

"That's it, Wren! You're getting the hang of this!"

Both continued. They screamed at the top of their lungs knowing no one could hear them.

"WREN!"

"APRIL!"

They finished and crawled over to each other. They kissed lightly on the mouth.

"Damn, bitch, you just wore me the fuck out."

"Dido," said Wren.

They went to kiss again. There was a car horn. They both looked up suspiciously.

"Rescue?" April wondered.

They...didn't have any real covering to go outside other than the one blanket and shreds of Wren's costume. They peeked out the door. No longer snowing. Their eyes widened at the sight of a stretch limo. A driver stood there waiting with a red carpet ready for them.

"Queen April and Wren I presume."

They looked at each other and laughed, remembering the other dumb wish. They walked up casually like nothing was wrong. He bowed to each of them and opened the door. Neither had a clue where they were headed. The driver closed the door and went to his seat. The door had a logo of some kind. All red with a big golden 'K'.

 **One more chapter left. Thank you for following and have a happy new year!**


End file.
